Diez días de Julio
by Iremione
Summary: Bueno, ahora que ya he hecho sufrir bastante, remito esta historia a donde debería haber estado desde el principio, y que no mandé para no dar pistas... muejejej... Hermione, tras perder a sus dos mejores amigos, recapacita sobre lo que ha sido su vida.
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, bueno bueno. Otra historia, igual y diferente a la vez. Le dedico esto a todos los que leeis, que sois unos cielos. Explicaciones: casi ningun personaje es mío. Los que ya conoceis son de JKR y tropecientasmil personas mas. Sarah y Billy son de mi amiga Silverfox (¡en todos te los secuestro y casi siempre los dejo viuda y huerfano respectvamenet!) Dalía... bueno, no tiene nada que ver con la de mi otra historia, pues este es su papel original: hija de Dracky. Por alguna razón ella es siempre esa niña para mí, y (lo siento, Diel) lo de novia de Sirius, una pequeña excepción. En fin Sirius tiene su importancia al final, ya lo vereis, je, je, je... (¡no te asustes, amiga, no es lo que piensas! Ellos están ocupados ya... je, je, je...) Bueno, eso es todo, creo... que lo paseis bien!  
  
Ah! Una última cosa.... cuidado con el título, puede llevar a conclusionmes equivocadas... o tal vez no.  
DIEZ DÍAS DE JULIO  
21-7-2005  
Hola. No se como Draco cree que esto pueda ayudarme a superarlo, pero tengo que intentarlo. Ellos se han desvivido por ayudarme a criar a tus hijos. Sobre todo Draco, con él han dado sus primeros pasos, con él aprenden a montar en la escoba, con él les están saliendo los dientecitos... Como me gustaría que fueses tú, sólo tú, que hubieses sobrevivido, porque aunque también extraño a nuestro mejor amigo, estar sin ti es como no poder respirar. Y ya llevo sin respirar tres angustiosos años...  
  
Lo siento, no puedo continuar, las lágrimas emborronan lo que escribo....  
  
23-7-2005  
  
Aquí estoy otra vez. Sentada en lo que por un breve tiempo fue tu despacho. Es una habitación confortable, o al menos lo es desde que Draco, Sirius, Remus y yo la reconstruimos. Toda la casa quedó destruída tras la última batalla contra Voldemort, como casi todos los lugares que alguna vez nos habían parecido cómodos y seguros. Ya nadie teme pronunciar su nombre gracias a nuestro esfuerzo, a nuestras pérdidas. ¿Recuerdas aquella frase que solía repetiros a todos en la escuela? A veces alguien debe perder las cosas para que los demás las conserven. Nunca te dije de que libro la había quitado, ¿ a que no?. Era de "El Señor de los Anillos", aquella historia que tanto me recordaba a la nuestra.  
  
Me esfuerzo en creerlo así. Me esfuerzo en ver que os he perdido, que te he perdido, para que todos conservemos la vida, nuestra calidad de vida. Pero no puedo. No cuando me encuentro con cualquiera de vuestros reflejos todas las mañanas en la mesa del desayuno, cada vez que doblo una esquina, o simplemente al abrir los ojos por las mañanas...  
  
Lo siento....  
  
24-7-2005  
  
Draco insiste que debo escribir mis sentimientos... Lo haré por él, porque se lo merece. Y trataré de ser optimista, todavía es necesario serlo.  
  
Toda la comunidad mágica se está recuperando todavía. Hay una crisis muy fuerte, tambien entre los muggles, a pesar de que ellos no se han visto afectados directamente por la catástrofe. El Ministerio lo ha hecho realmente bien a la hora de ocultarles a Voldemort, y a cambio los dirigentes muggles nos están ayudando a nosortos, lo que les hace tener problemas a ellos también.  
  
Aunque supongo que nada de eso te interesaría, y me imagino perfectamente lo que te gustaría hacer si estuvieses aquí. Es lo que estamops haciendo todos.  
  
Reconstruir Hogwarts ha sido la principal ocupación de todos los magos desde hace tres años, y el 1 de Septiembre el Expreso de Hogwarts partirá desde King Cross, como siempre lo había hecho.  
  
El más antiguo, el profesor Flitwick es el nuevo director. Yo soy profesora de Aritmancia, Sirius imparte Transformaciones, Remus Defensa, Draco Pociones y Ginny Estudios Muggles. Por lo demás Neville se encarga de Herbología y Susan, su esposa (¿recuerdas a aquella Hufflepuff que siempre estaba con él?) imparte Runas Antiguas. Fred imparte Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Víktor Vuelo, y en el resto de las asignaturas están los mismosprofesores.  
  
Hay mucha ilusion y ganas de vivir, pues todos somos jóvenes, y nuestro mundo, nuestra época y nuestra escuela son jóvenes también.  
  
Ahora hay una guardería en la escuela, atendida por Sarah Snape, pues de otro modo no podriamos tener cerca a nuestros hijos mientras estamos en la escuela. ¿O creias que los iba a dejar solos? Además, no soy la única, la propia Sarah tiene al pequeño Billy, draco y Ginny a Dalía, Neville y Susan a Henry, y... hay muchos otros proyectos.  
  
¿Sabías que Henry es el nombre más popular entre los niños menores de tres años? Tambien lo son Albus, Severus, y... Ronald.  
  
Lo siento, no tengo ánimos para seguir....  
  
25-7-2005  
  
No sólo Hogwarts está reformado y mejorado. Tu casa tambien, pues ahora alberga a muchas familias. Por un lado Draco, Ginny y Dalía, que viven conmigo, en teoría porque no tienen otro lugar, pero yo sé que es para no dejarme sola.. Desde que Lucius murió, se abrió una investigación acerca de la procedencia de su fortuna.... y Narcissa está en la cárcel. Draco y los suyos se han librado gracias a la Orden, como a Severus hace tantos años... Como la casa es grande y espaciosa, convencí a Sirius y Remus para que se viniesen a vivir con nosotros, mientras no empieza la escuela, y Remus se ha traido tambien a su novia, una chica muy dulce que ayudará a Sarah en la guardería.  
  
Sarah y Billy están con nosotros tambien. La casa de Severus fue destruída en la batalla de Hogsmeade, y yo tampoco permitiría que ellos se quedasen solos alli, de cualquier modo. Somos once en total, once personas unidas de uno u otro modo bajo este mismo techo, como en el pasado...  
  
Tal vez debería contarlo todo desde el principio, ¿no? Bueno, creo que todoe mpezó en nuestro 5º año. Fue entonces cuando conocimos a Draco y Severus. No Malfoy y Snape, sino ellos, las personas que vivian y sufrian tras sus apellidos. Y a Sarah, conocimos a Sarah, la dulce Sarah, como tu la llamabas. Recuerdo que los dos estabais enmorados de ella, y como no podiais entender qué había visto ella en Snape. Fue a través de ella como conocimos todo lo que realmente pasó en la época de los Merodeadores. Como supimos que no todo habían sido rosas en el camino amoroso de los amigos, que incluso se habían peleado entre ellos. Y fue con ella con quien descubrimos realmente quien era y qué hacía Severus Snape.  
  
Fue tambien en áquel año cuando se demostró la inocencia de Sirius, cuando supimos qué era la orden del Fénix, cuando realmente nos unimos a ella, ¿recuerdas? Estábamos tan orgullosos... claro que aún no éramos miembros propiamente hablando, antes teniamos que hacernos aurores.  
  
Y fue en aquel verano que pasamos juntos en esta casa, cuando comenzamos nuestra relacción. Nunca olvidaré la expresión del rostro de todos los que compartieron aquella noche de Agosto con nosotros. Aquella noche en que por fin mis sentimientos brotaron, y los tuyos, se descubrieron... tampoco olvidaré jamás la expresión del rostro de él...  
  
¡Ay! Sé que le hicimos daño, que parecía que le ibamos a dejar de lado. Y fue por eso que insití en que tenías que seguir actuando con él como siempre, porque yo sabía que en el fondo tú eras lo único sin lo que él no podría vivir... Nunca quise ser un estorbo a vuestra amistad, y sí, aunque era una amistad compartida entre los tres, nadie podrá negarme jamás que vosotros estabais muchisimo más unidos... ¡Que caray!, lo importante es que él olvidó su enfado, como tantas veces antes, y fue feliz. Tuvo novias, y amigos y amigas. Y continuó siendo tu mejor amigo, y tambien mío. Realmente sólo lamenteo que él no hubiese encontrado un amor verdadero y sincero, como tú y yo...  
  
Aunque la verdad es que yo siempre supe que tu verdadero amor, tu alma gemela, era él. Y el suyo, tú. Y en ese sentido, supongo que los dos érais completamente felices, ¿no?  
  
Lo sé, sé que los dos me quisisteis con locura, pero realmente no del mismo modo en que lo hacíais entre vosotros. Y no me importa, nunca me importó compartiros con alguien que os quería tanto como yo.  
  
Tengo que dejarte por hoy, pero no te preocupes, hoy estoy tranquila, solo me siento muy cansada...  
  
Un beso.  
  
Hermione  
  
26-7-2005  
  
Los dos últimos cursos en Hogwarts pasaron volando entre unos estudios y los otros. Apenas distinguiamos los pequeños cambios a nuestro alrededor, las parejas que por todas partes se iban consolidando, a pesar del dolor, el miedo, y las separaciones que la guerra causó enter todas las familias. Incluída la mía. ¿Recuerdas aquella noche en el desván de Hogwarts? Había subido allí para llorar tranquilamente, sin que nadie me molestase. MacGonagall me había dicho que mis padres... bueno, el caso es que... tú.. me seguiste, lloraste conmigo. Creo que me salvaste la vida, porque no era casualidad el hecho de que estuviese en la parte más alta de la torre.  
  
Y después también estaban aquellas pequeñas alegrias, aquellas gamberradas, aquellas peleas. Los años de las risas. Nunca olvidaré aquella explosión de furia en Hogsmeade, cuando descubristeis quien era el novio misterioso de Ginny... casi matais al pobre Draco, pero estoy convencida de que ese fue el paso que nos convirtió en los amigos que luego fuimos.  
  
La graduación de la escuela la pasamos un tanto desapercibidos, pues nosotros estabamos mucho mas pendientes de aquella otra graduación que nos esperaba al año siguiente, después del año de prácticas. Algo realmente poco necesario, pues si había alguien en todo el planeta que realmente se había enfrentado a Voldemort, eramos nosotros. Creo que entre los cuatro juntabamos mas victorias que el mismo Dumbledore.  
  
Y fue tras la nomenclatura como aurores, en el verano de 99, cuando tú y yo nos casamos, decidiendo que nuestro trabajo era demasiado peligroso como para arriesgarnos a no tener tiempo dehacerlo.... Y nos casamos. En una boda doble con Ginny y Draco. Nunca olvidaré áquel banquete con los Malfoy y los Weasley... pero es que fue algo reaslmente inolvidable... y a pesar de que todo parecía ir a peor, creo que no hubiese soportado otro tipo de boda, con tantas ausencias... era tan niña entonces... aún no había cumplido los 19 años, y me sentía tan pequeña y protegida a tu lado...  
  
Tras la boda, Draco y Ginny se fueron a Malfoy Manor, supuse que no tenían otro remedio, pero la verdad es que creo que eso se debió unicamente a la charla que Draco, Severus, Ginny y Albus mantuvieron durante la boda...  
  
Mione  
  
27-7-2005  
  
Al volver del viaje de novios empezamos las reformas de tu casa, para que se matuviese en pie sin cosas raras. Lo pasamos tan bien... pero tuvimos que interrumpir las obras. Dumbledore nos necesitaba cada vez con más frecuencia, la guerra era muy dura y Voldemort había llegado a Hogwarts.  
  
Trajimos a los supervivientes aquí a tu casa, dónde la familia Weasley al completo se encargabe de protegerlos, de luchar. Parecía que nadie vencería, que absolutmente todos moriríamos aquí, enter árboles frutales, en esta colina desierta, e inquietantemente cerca de áquel pueblecito muggle.  
  
Jamás podré olvidar a Molly, Arthur, Bill, Percy y George. Todos ellos dieron sus vidas por proteger a los estudiantes más jóvenes de Hogwats. Charlie está petrificado en San Mungo. Si tan solo él se recuperase... sólo él , de todos los amigos que aún están mal.  
  
Fred y Ginny son alegres, a pesar de que ellos son quienes más han perdido en la guerra. Pero ambos tienen sus propias familias, sus vidas, y no tienen razones para rendirse, todavía son muy jóvenes. ¿Te he dicho ya que Fred y Angelina por fin están juntos?  
  
Y entonces ocurrió. Llegó la última batalla, la decisiva. Pasamos muchos días enter estas paredes, acorralados, resistiendo las fuerzas de nuestro enmigo . Días de incertidumbre, miedo, resignación y despedidas. Luego salimos y luchamos, en quella noche perpetua, iluminados sólo por la esperanza nula y ciega que nos quedaba.  
  
No estoy segura, pero creo que fue Severus el primero en morir. Al menos, lo que yo recuerdo es verle morir tal y como había vivido: protegiendonos. Que injustos fuimos durante tanto tiempo, creyendole un traidor... Recuerdo una luz verde dirigirse hacia nuestro grupo, pero impactando en su espalda. Recuerdo que aún antes de caer, me miró a los ojos, y en ellos leí: "Cuida por mí, todo lo que he amado" Y al ver a Draco, sollozando a sus pies comprendí a qué se refería.  
  
Draco miraba a su asesino con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Creí que tendría que sujetarle al vers u rostro, reconociendo bajo la máscara de mortífago a Lucius Malfoy, riendose... Pero Draco solo se puso en pie. Se sacudió las lágrimas con furia, y tal vez Lucius fue el único más sorprendido que yo misma, cuando draco utilizó el Avada Kedavra contra su padre biológico. Porque la verdad mas sincera de aquella noche, fue que su verdadero padre ya yacía a sus pies.  
  
Mione.  
  
29-7-2005  
  
No te imaginas lo que ha hecho hoy Ron. Ese pequeño demonio es adorable a veces. Tiene tres años, pero ya sabe leer y hoy a escrito su nombre completo, con una letra perfecta y clara. Supongo que eso lo ah heredado de mi... ¡je!  
  
Pienso en lo poco que se parecea (N/A: lógicamente aquí no pondré nada., porque ya sabriais quien es el papa de la criatura... ¡soy mala!)... Sí, tiene el cabello rojo y los ojos azules, pero es lo único. Ël es un Granger, tiene los ojos de mis padres, tiene la inteligencia de todos los Granger, y estoy convencida de que será un gran Ravenclaw.  
  
Harry, en cambio, hará un gran papel en Slytherin. Es muy pequeño, débil incluso, pero es increiblemente sensato. Aprendió a sostener mi varita antes que a andar, y siento en mi corazón que es el más pderoso. Espero poder guiarle por un camino adecuado. Eso lo ha heredado de tu familia, sin duda. Tal vez de tu madre, porque siempre he sentido que fue mucho más poderosa que tu padre. ¿Sabes?, el médico estaba seguro de que Harry no viviría, pero yo sabía que sí, por que él tiene la misma fuerza que "el niño que vivió" , que chistoso sonaba eso... Harry tampoco se parece a mi, y tampoco me importa, porque tiene los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida, y su cabello es negro, como la noche, pero suave, y muy fino, no rebelde como el de Ron.  
  
¿Entiendes ahora a que me refería el otro día? A veces, cuando me despierto por las mñanas alguno de lsodos está conmigo, y eso es duro... porque... aunque daría cualquier cosa por teneros aquí a los dos de nuevo, mi pequeño Harry, mi pequeño Ron... son dos personas nuevas y distintas. Dos personas a las que debo amar por quienes son, no por a quienes se parecen.  
  
Aún recuerdo hoy cuando supiste que ibas a ser padre, que tu hijo nacería el mismo día que tu mejor amigo...¡c'omo acertaste! . Eras tan feliz... fue mientras estábamos aquí encerrados. Creí que harías una fiesta... y si hubiese sabido lo que hoy se... te habría yudado a organizarla....  
  
Ojalá hubieses conocido a tus hijos...  
  
31-7-2005  
  
Hoy, tres años después de.....  
***CONTINUARÄ***  
  
Muejejejejeje.... soy malvada, muy malvada.... Lógicamente a este pequeño diario solo le falta un capítulo... donde todo se explicará y que publicaré dentro de... ¿una semana? Bueno, eso depende de los reviews que me envieis, qiero que me digais quien creeis que puede ser el padre, porque, aunque está ya escrito y tiene su lógica explicación... esa explicación vale para los dos casos y todo puede ser cambiado... ¡Animo! Si has leido con atención te habras dado cuenta de muchos detalles.... solo ofreceme tu explicacion... una última pista: ¡como científica mis explicaciones se basan en los genes!  
  
Bye.......... 


	2. 2

Antes de nada mil gracias a todos los que habeis dejado vuestra opinión. Por supuesto y como me imaginaba ha habido opiniones para todos los gustos, y por supuesto no he podido complacer a todo el mundo, pues biológica y genéticamente es imposible que dos hermanos gemelos tengan diferentes padres... (¡gracias a Dios!), y por muy magos que sean... en fin, esa es otra historia.  
  
Lógicamente los reviews los contetaré al final, porque no quiero adelantar acontecimientos. Lamento mucho las personas a las que no les gustará este final, pero... ¡soy fanatica de esta pareja hasta la médula! He, he,he...  
  
Diez Días De Julio (2ª parte)  
  
31-7-2005  
  
Hoy, tres años después de que todo terminase, al fin puedo sentir el alivio de escribir estas palabras.  
  
Hay hace exactamente tres años que Voldemort murió, murió para siempre. Pero a un precio muy alto. Al precio de mis mejores amigos, de parte de mis profesores. Al precio del padre de mis hijos.  
  
Recuerdo los acontecimientos de aquella noche como una amalgama confusa, de multitud de acciones heroicas, individuales o colectivas. Pero todo anónimo, abstracto. Sólo recuerdo con claridad cuando Tom Ryddle asesinó a nuestro mentor. Ël, Albus Dumbledore... creíamos que realmente era inmortal, invencible, y al verle caer... todas nuestras esperanzas desaparecieron. Pero no pudimos reaccionar. Nos quedamos inmóviles, helados, mientras una risa fría nos envolvía. Sólo Hagrid, en una rabia incontenible pudo reaccionar... ¡y de que modo! Se lanzó contra Voldemort, inutilmente, sí, pero con mas valentía de la que ninguno de nosotros podía reunir. Y... él le siguió. Todavía no entiendo por qué, estoy segura de que nunca lo entenderé, pero él... siguió a Hagrid. También era consciente de que iba a morir, pero parecía que ya no le importaba. Siempre fue demasiado impulsivo.  
  
Nunca había visto tanta tristeza e impotencia en tus ojos como cuando viste como Voldemort torturaba a tu mejor amigo. Pero no podías hacer nada... todo fue tan rápido... Cuando quise darme cuenta, te habías puesto en pie, me miraste a los ojos y me besaste, suavemente, profundamente. Luego me susurraste:  
  
"Tu sabes que yo nunca podré olvidar, y mucho menos perdonar lo que ese monstruo nos ha hecho, lo que le ha hecho a los Weasley, a tus padres, a Ron... Pero ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer... Por favor, Hermione, nunca olvides que te quiero, que siempre te he querido, desde el mismo instante en que te conocí. Prométeme que no me olvidarás y que...cuidarás de nuestros hijos."  
  
Nunca entenderé cómo pudiste saber que tendríamos dos hijos gemelos, idénticos en sus rostros, pero opuestos en todo lo demás. Ronald James y Henry Albus Potter.... creo que te habrían gustado los nombres, ¿verdad?  
  
Entonces me diste un último abrazo... y me alejaste de ti. Yo quería seguirte, cumplir mi destino a tu lado, pero mi destino iba a ser otro por lo visto. Grité y luché contra quienes me sujetaban, pero no conseguí huir a tu lado, pues después de todo dos pequeñas vidas me aferraban a la supervivencia. Y tú... caminaste hacia él, pausado, tranquilo. Tiraste tu varita al suelo, donde ya estaba la suya. Os mirasteis a los ojos, él con desprecio (" Si Albus Dumbledore no me ha vencido, ¿cómo esperas hacerlo tú, pequeño necio?) tú solo con la esperanza, la magia que yacía a tu alrededor. ("Antiguo poder del Herdero, ven a mí, ayudame a vencer al Heredero de nuestro enemigo")  
  
Nadie sabe lo que ocurrió entonces, pero me imagino que el hecho de que estabas lleno de la mejor de las magias, la Magia Antigua que años atrás te había protegido y que yo llevaba conjurando todas las noches para ti, desde que tengo memoria. El hacho del amor que te envolvía, que te acompañará siempre. El hecho de que estabas rodeado de todos tua amigos, más o menos poderosos, más o menos fieles, vivos e inlcluso muertos.... Te ayudó a vencerle. A él, que no tenía Magia Antigua, que no tenía amigos y que no tenía amor. Y desde luego tambien te ayudó este lugar, Godric's Hollow. Nunca entenderé la energía de esta casa, Harry.  
  
Aquí estoy hoy, donde todo empezó, donde todo terminó. Hoy cumplirías 25 años, y en cambio se cumplen tres desde tu muerte. Tres años que cumplirán tus hijos el próximo Marzo, coincidiendo justo con el cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo.  
  
Bajo este almendro puedo ver el mausoleo de los Potter, donde algún día me enterrarán, a tu lado. Pero ahora estoy viva, tengo amigos, tengo trabajo, tengo un destino... y tengo a tus hijos.  
  
Les veo correr junto al estanque, persiguiendo a la pequieña Dalía, cuyo cabello es tan hermoso como el de su padre. Billy está un poco más allá. Sus ojos negros reflejan la misma osura tristeza que durante años intuimos en los de su padre. Sarah está dibujando, como siempre, los juegos de los niños, la melancolía de su propio hijo.  
  
Draco y Ginny aconsejan a Remus y Lucy sobre su futura boda.  
  
Y allí, junto a la tumba de Lily, está Sirius. El fue el superviviente del trío en su época, y supongo que aún se pregunta porqué. Yo lo se. Cuando ttodos esten en marcha, cuando cada uno necesite seguir su propio camino, Sarah le encesitará, como una vez le necesitó en Hogwarts. Cuando ellos eran novios, y Severus sólo aquel Slytherin del pelo grasoso.  
  
¿Y yo? Bueno, yo no voy a escribir más, ya no lo necesito. Siempre te amaré, Henry James Potter. Nunca olvidaré lo que me enseñaste a ver a través de tus ojos verdes. Pero tengo una promesa que cumplirte. Tengo dos pequeños a los que cuidar, y necesitan algo más que una madre que llora cada vez que ve una fotografía del famoso Harry Potter, el niño que vivió... el hombre que murió.  
  
Hermione Lilianne Potter Granger.  
****FIN****  
  
Bueno.... ¿que pareció? Lo siento sinceramente por los fanáticos de Ron, pero él es simplemente la única persona con quien no puedo emparejar a Herms. Mi favorito es Harry, seguido de cerca por Draco. Luego están Sirius, Remus, Snape... bueno, todos. Y Harry... para él solo puede existir Hermione Granger, así es como lo siento, y asi es como lo escribo.  
  
Aiko_87: Bueno... lo de la maldad es algo típico en mi... ¡ si no, pregunta por ahí! Hemm... bueno... el papa es Harry, obviamente. Pero tienes razón, como los H/H me salen de forma natural y espontánea (aunque esté escribiendo cualquier otra cosa) esta historia la enfoqué un poco a dar a entender que el padre era Ron. Lo que se equilibraba con mi modo de amar dos ojos verdes... en fin, espero que no te haya decepcionado  
  
La_Mas_Pillada: ¿Uh?, que nombre mas raro... ¡Premio para la dama! La primera en acertar... Todo bien, menos... ¿quién dijo que los niños había nacido el 31 de Julio? ¡Si fue entonces cuando se enteraron de que Hermy estaba embarazada! Eso ocurre mas o menosdos meses despues de la... situacion en sí misma. Si calculas, siete meses despues de Julio está ¡Marzo!.  
  
Mireia: Ahora mismo no estoy muy segura de poder agregar ni un solo nombre más en el MSN... pero lo intentaré en cuanto pueda.  
  
Paz: ¿Te saqué las dudas? Je, je, je... mas claro, imposible.  
  
Shagy Sirius: Veamos.... segundo premio para el caballero. Ahí van las explicaciones atus hipotesis: 1ª ¡Acierto total!, 2ª Lo de la casa... es una trampa. Porque, si Godric's Hollow se matenía en pie (que lo dudo) sería con (¡mucha!) ayuda mágica, ¿no crees?. Bueno, pueblos muggles hay en todas partes, y... hasta Harry (con lo palurdo que es) se ha dado cuenta de que Molly es su mamaíta adoptiva... 3ª ¿¡Los dos!? Como ya dije, era imposible, porque son gemelos y... bueno, no podian ser de distinto padre si fueron creados al mismo tiempo, ¿no? Además... ¡ yo nunca le haría eso a Herms! Un hijo de Ron... brrr... Gracias por lo que dices, y si tanto te gusta... ¿por qué no te das una vuelta por mis otros fics? Incluso podrías dejar un review...  
  
Blu*Angel: ¡Glup! Bueno, eh.... yo soy muy original para muchas cosas, pero mi fanatismo H/H... ¡no me lo quita nadie!  
  
Diel: ¿qué te pareció la (si, lo se... brevísima) aparición de Sirius? Je, je,je... Desde luego... con lo bien que me conoces no se como puedas dudar de la paternidad de los hijos de Hermione... matadero, ¿eh? Eso no es nada. Muejejeje.... Me encanta cargarme a los Weasley... y aquí deje vivos a esos tres.. ¡por compasión! Despues de todo lo que leiste... ¿lo entiendes todo? Supongo que si, pero si tienes dudas... ¡escribeme!  
  
En fin, eso es todo... ¡hasta el próximo fic! 


End file.
